


Eternal Constancy (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [3]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Lent Challenge 2011, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for every ritual. Sometimes, all you need to do is just show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Constancy (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svana_vrika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Under the sakuras.

"You're an idiot, Aizawa!"

Blinking against the sting of humiliated tears, Tsuzuki fled the Ministry offices to escape the unsympathetic stares and whispers of his colleagues. He _truly_ disliked his fourth partner - he was cruel and mean-spirited, and even though he hadn't understood the words that had been said, the hurtful undertone had been more than clear. As he ran, Tsuzuki could hear Aizawa telling Konoe in that bored drawl of his that he had overreacted once again, but Tsuzuki knew that he hadn't taken his partner's words out of context.

Tsuzuki ran blindly through corridors and down stairways, eventually finding himself on the expansive back lawn. He noted a copse of blossoming sakura trees on the edge of a small pond, and he sprinted towards it, looking to seek refuge among the pretty blossoms. However, as he crashed into the area, his desire to hide vanished in light of what he saw. Seated at a small café table, a pot of tea and a plate of biscuits at his elbow, was Tatsumi. Tsuzuki hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks; after their partnership had terminated, Tatsumi had transferred to another department, which had greatly saddened Tsuzuki. He'd thought about seeking the other out on several occasions, but had never been able to follow through with it. For one thing, Tatsumi had made it rather clear that he didn't want to see him. For another, Tsuzuki had no idea of what to even say; he just couldn't shake the feeling that somehow their break-up had been his fault.

Tsuzuki saw the noble head lift slightly, and even as his stomach gave a small flip, he froze in place. Tatsumi knew he was there. "Sorry, I'm...I'll -"

"Stay."

Tsuzuki was surprised by that - pleasantly so - but his brow furrowed as he watched Tatsumi's head bow slightly, as if in defeat. "A-are you sure?" He winced inwardly when that proud posture sagged further. "Um, ok." He hastily dashed away the remaining moisture that clung to his lashes with the back of his hand and wordlessly made his way around to the other chair to sit. His gaze drifted to the table, and to the second, unused cup that sat on the tray. "Oh! I didn't mean to interrupt if you were expecting -"

"Tea?"

"P-pardon?" Tsuzuki smiled when Tatsumi glanced sidelong up at him and he saw a quick flash of pretty cobalt blue before it was again obscured by the other's glasses.

"I asked if you would like some tea." Tatsumi lifted his head fully to look Tsuzuki in the eye, and then with a slow blink, he shifted his gaze out to the pond. "It's Tsujiri green tea."

Tsuzuki grinned widely; it was his favourite. "Please," he replied before falling silent to watch as a cup was filled and passed to him. "How did you know I -"

"Coincidence," Tatsumi replied, though the corners of his mouth did curve upwards just slightly as he returned to gazing out at the pond. He was quiet for a while, and then said, "I take tea every afternoon at this time in this spot. Also, the biscuits have cinnamon and currents in them, should that interest you."

Tsuzuki licked his lips of residual crumbs, and he felt the darkness that had been following him that afternoon lighten considerably. "Thank you, Tatsumi," he said sincerely, referring to more than just the refreshment he'd been provided. He silently ate another cookie, and when he'd finished, he asked softly, "Does this mean you're not angry with me anymore?"

A small, if somewhat bitter, smile graced Tatsumi's features. "I was never angry with you."

"Then why?"

A brief sadness clouded Tatsumi's eyes, and then the emotion was once again shuttered away. "I'm a difficult person to work with," he said finally, hoping that Tsuzuki would believe his lie.

"Oh. Is that what it was?"

Tatsumi once again met Tsuzuki's eyes, and in the uncomfortable silence that followed, his gaze fell upon the still-damp tear streaks on Tsuzuki's jacket. "Are you alright?" he asked, a brow furrowing in concern.

Tsuzuki shrugged. "It's nothing. Just that stupid Aizawa; always saying things." He forced a smile to his face. "I suppose it could be worse, right?"

Tatsumi snorted softly. "Why do you care what an idiot has to say? People are always 'saying things'; it's only what your friends say that should matter."

"Oh." Tsuzuki glanced hesitantly to the side, his fingertip running lightly around the rim of the teacup. "Are _we_ friends, then?"

"Hn. I suppose that we are." A smile broke across Tatsumi's face when he saw Tsuzuki's face light up, and he quickly nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Here." He held his hand out, palm up, and on it sat a small shadow butterfly, its wings flapping slowly.

Tsuzuki brightened further; he'd heard stories about Tatsumi's shadow magic, but had never witnessed it himself. Rumour had it that Tatsumi had even surpassed his teacher with his skill. He reached with a fingertip, his expression falling when the shadow seemed to disintegrate at his touch. "Oh! Tatsumi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Tatsumi's expression was gentle as he dropped his hand away and filled their cups with the remaining tea. "It's alright. There will be others."

Tsuzuki smiled softly, only to frown a moment later. "If - if you ever get tired of me coming around to have tea with you, you don't have to feel obligated. I'll - it'll be ok."

"Idiot," Tatsumi said almost affectionately. "I'll tell you what. I'll stop coming when the sakuras stop blooming."

That put a smile on Tsuzuki's face. Partners would come and go, but he knew there would always be sakura blossoms in Meifu. And though Tatsumi didn't say it in so many words, Tsuzuki understood what he'd meant. Even if they worked apart, no matter what, he'd always have Tatsumi.


End file.
